rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnolia Verdant
Magnolia Verdant is one of the four central protagonists of A Midnight Tale. She makes her debut in Chapter 3, Eye to Eye Conversation, alongside Nocturn Viciu. Her weapon of choice is the Verband Scorpion. Her symbol is a white bandaged heart and it is used by everyone in her family. Her aura color is golden, and when hit it dissolves into sand like particles. Appearance Her appearance is hard to describe at the best of times, given she covers as much of her body as possible. What can be seen of her face reveals her skin is a warm white hue and her hair is red-lavender. Those that see her in less than her usual wear frequently comment that Magnolia is skinnier than they expected. Regardless of what she wears she always prefers to cover her face with a golden scarf with her family symbol on it, and cover her hands with a pair of white gloves. She generally covers every inch of skin her clothes fail to cover with a special brand of bandages made by her family, that uses fiber from rare plants with the unnatural property to absorb aura, known as Dreamcatchers. Hunter Outfit Her hunter outfit consists of a white poncho with golden edging, worn over a fitted black long sleeved shirt, tucked into her gloves. Her egwear consists of loose white loose white pants with her family symbol near the cuffs and red running shoes. Casual Outfit Her casual outfit consists of the same white pants and shoes, but paired with a sandy hoodie with a golden model of the Sun on the back, a model native to Vacuo. She switches shirts that she wears under the hoody daily, but that's not exactly easy to tell. Personality Twitchy, particularly when near other people. It’s not that she doesn’t like to interact with people, quite the opposite in fact. She loves nothing more than to talk with people or hug her parents. It’s when she get’s physically close to non relatives that she gets twitchy. It wouldn't be much of a problem, except she hates the sight of scars and open wounds, regardless of size. As a result, she has a habit of trying to bandage any injury she sees, twitching all the way. Despite her fear of seeing people hurt physically, she is surprisingly apathetic towards discrimination of any kind. She won’t ever practice it, but won’t make any move to stop it either. This apathy extend to herself, resulting in her rarely getting mad, something that only seems to happen when people won’t give her space to breath. Weapons and abilities Weapon The Verband Scorpion is a variable length rope dagger in the form of a belt with an asymmetrical buckle. This device can’t be taken off like a normal belt; instead, it uses folding frame technology to hug her curves, which lets her wear it anyway from normal to slanted to a mix of both. The rope is made out of the same material as the bandages on her body. It is a special material that insulates aura, making it unnaturally resilient to aura based attacks and can act as a really annoying pair of hunter cuffs if needed. The dagger is detachable, and she possesses multiple spares on her at all time. All daggers have a hollow grip with wind dust inside that can be activated, manually or through a switch on the belt, to turn them into makeshift missiles. In order to not skewer herself, all daggers have a safety switch on them that needs to be turned in order for the belt switch to trigger them. Combat A pacifist by nature, she will generally try to use her belt dagger as a Rope Dart in order to keep distance between her and opponents, altering it's length to suit her needs. If she lacks room for the rope dart, she dual wields two spare daggers in reverse grip position, manually activating the dust to power her strikes. Backstory Being one of the “privileged” member of the Verdand family, Magnolia spent her early years in her families property wanting to explore the world and meet new people, but was always told the same thing "Wait until you're older". Her knowledge of the world mostly came from the people that came to visit her family. Although they kept their distance with her parents, magnolia's curiosity often got her pampered. They'd bring her gifts, tell her stories, and never leave without either huging or petting her on the head. Her desire would be left unanswered until she was twelve, when her aura sporadically got unlocked. It was at that time that her parents revealed to her the oddity of their lineage that was of their hereditary semblance, and promised to let her outside only after some years of social training so she wouldn’t accidentally harm others. During that time the people that came to visit stopped giving her hugs, and even those that used to pet her hair did it sparingly and where noticeably tense, a tenseness that she slowly started to share. Despite this, her desire to talk to others and curious nature have remained intact, and she ended up joining a hunter academy in order to suround herself with people she was less likely to harm. Trivia * Her original name was Magnolia Verband; that got changed to Verdant; ** Magnolia as a color is generally a warm white with some shades of either rose-lavender or peach, colors that can be found across her entire design; ** Verband means bandage in German; Her weapon's name can be read as "the bandaged scorpion"; ** She was given green eyes shortly after Verdant became her new family name; * She's based of the mummy mythos as a whole; ** Her aura color is golden to reflect the mummy's treasure; ** Her aura effects reflects her roots in the deserts of Vacuo as well as the location of the mummy’s tomb; ** Although not covered from head to toe in them she uses bandages as a substitute for socks and to cover any visible skin on her; * Her family members are botanists that grow and comercialize plants from all across Remnant. Magnolias are a flower both her parent’s love. Category:TVR Patented Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Female